


Je suis désolé

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, No Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Wheelchairs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Un appel parvient au SRPJ pour leur prévenir qu'un homme correspondant à la description de Fred semble vouloir se suicider…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers : aucun  
> Note d'auteur : je pense que cette fic est un peu plus noire que ce que j'écris d'habitude mais, je pense aussi qu'est correspondra assez bien avec le caractère de Frédéric Caïn et surement parce que parfois il m'arrive voir les choses comme lui.  
> Auteur : AbbyGibbs  
> Série : Caïn  
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie  
> Genre : Angoisse, drame, romance.

**Chapitre 1**

 

_Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais, j'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez._

_Fred_

 

Jacques Moretti fixait la feuille posée sur le bureau du son meilleur élément. Pourquoi avait-il écrit ces mots sur cette feuille se demanda Jacques ce n'était pas du genre de Fred de faire ce genre de choses.

 

"Lucie !" L'appela Moretti.

 

Oups, quelque chose ne va pas, se dit Lucie. Qu'est ce que Caïn à encore fait dont je vais être accusée à sa place.

 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-elle dès qu'il vit Moretti dans le bureau de Fred, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle réalisa que le flic à qui appartenait le dit bureau ne s'y trouvait pas. "Où est Fred ?"

 

"C'est exactement ce que j'allais vous demander."

 

"Comment ça ?"

 

"Je viens de trouver ceci sur le bureau." Lui dit-il en lui tendant la feuille qu'il venait de prendre sur la table."

 

Lucie lut la phrase à haute voix et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? se demanda-t-elle.

 

Ce n'était vraiment pas du genre de Caïn d'écrire ce genre de truc pourtant c'était bien son écriture. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore dans la tête se dit-elle.

 

"Il ne vous a rien dit ?" Questionna, Jacques.

 

La jeune femme, le fixa et lui dit, "non, pourquoi devrait-il m'avoir dit quelque chose ?"

 

Moretti trouvait cela assez étrange, Caïn avait l'habitude de faire et de dire des choses pas toujours très orthodoxes mais demander pardon n'était pas vraiment dans ses cordes. Voler dans les plumes de quelqu'un oui… demandé amande honorable, non. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

"Je ne sais pas vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, non ?"

 

L'expression du visage de Lucie Delambre changea quasi immédiatement. "Ces derniers temps ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. On ne se parle pas beaucoup et pour tout vous dire en s'est disputé la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu."

 

Moretti la regarda étonné. "Comment ça, vous vous êtes disputés ?"

 

"Ben oui, ça nous arrive."

 

"Ça, je le sais que cela vous arrive, ça m'agasse plus qu'autre chose car toute le SRPJ en fait les frais."

 

Le lieutenant Delambre baisa les yeux. Caïn et elle c'était plutôt le feu et la glace que la confiture et le beurre, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Lucie respectait énormément Fred. Elle était certaine qu'il le savait.

 

"Il avait une de ses crise d'apitoiement, je crois que je l'ai vexé quoi que je ne crois toujours ça possible. Il a une carapace tellement grosse."

 

"C'est là, où vous avec tort, Lucie. Fred fait semblant... ses actions, ses paroles tout ça c'est que du show pour se protéger du monde extérieur. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il est le meilleur flic que je connaisse. Il ne montre jamais au grand jamais ce qu'il ressent. Il renvoie l'image d'un homme solide et un peu dingue sur les bords, pour les déstabiliser. Bien évidemment cela ne fonctionne pas toujours mais la plupart du temps, ça à l'effet escompté."

 

"Vous êtes certain que l'on parle de la même personne là ?" Demande Delambre surprise par ce que Moretti venait de lui dire.

 

"Oui, on parle bien de la même personne." Lui répondit Jacques.

 

Lucie allait lui répondre lorsque Borel apparu un peu essoufflé et paniqué. "Il faut… il faut… que vous veniez…"

 

"Borel calmez-vous !" Lui ordonna pratiquement leur supérieur. Moretti n'arriverait rien à comprendre si le jeune homme dans l'encadrement du la porte ne se calmait pas.

 

"Je sais mais… mais on vient de nous appeler, un homme qui aurait vu un homme en fauteuil roulant fixé la mer…" Borel s'arrêta quelques instants pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

 

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Borel, il y en a pas mal de hommes en fauteuil roulant il me semble qui peuvent fixer la mer, je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous appelle ici pour ça." Intervint Lucie.

 

"Sauf que, d'après la description qu'il en on fait un téléphone il s'agirait du capitaine et semblerait qu'il fasse joujou avec son arme." Rétorqua Borel.

 

Lucie et Moretti se regardèrent une fraction de seconde et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient hors du bureau courant tous deux vers la sortie. Ils prirent tous deux leurs voiture respectives, le lieutenant plaça son téléphone dans le kit main libre de se et appuya la touche du chiffre deux qui composa automatiquement le numéro du capitaine. Quelques sonneries se succédèrent avec que voix de Fred se fit entendre. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais réalisa qu'il s'agissait de sa boite vocale.

 

Et merde ! Se dit-elle. Elle appuya ensuite furieusement sur la touche qui permettait de coupé la communication.

 

Si tu me fais ça, je te ramène à la vie pour que je puisse te tuer moi-même, Caïn ! Ça je te le garantie. Comment peux-tu être si intelligeant et si con à la fois, je me le demande. Sous prétexte que tu es fauteuil roulant, tu aurais le droit de mettre fin à tes jours ? Ben désolé mon vieux, pas avec moi !  

 

Et puis d'abord qu'est ce qui lui prend de vouloir faire une chose pareille, il est devenu complètement fou ou quoi ?

 

Lucie gara sa voiture et sortit de celle-ci, espérant toujours que, la personne qui avait passé l'appelle pour les prévenir avait fait une mauvaise blague mais lorsqu'elle vit le nombre de personnes présentes, elle comprit que cet appel avait bien eut sa raison d'être.

 

Mais qu'est ce qui s'est mit dans la tête encore ? Et s'il fait ça juste pour voir ma réaction, il va la sentir passer.

 

Lorsque Lucie arriva à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de badauds qui s'était agglutiner autour mais à bonne distance pour pouvoir observer la scène elle eut envie de vomir. Qu'y avait-il de si intéressant à regarder une personne jouer avec une arme à feu même s'il ne la dirigeait que contre lui ?

 

S'il faisait ça pour attirer l'attention par contre là, il avait bien réussit son coup. Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin une boulle se forma dans sa gorge et elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait une grande différence entendre dire quelque chose et le voir de ses propres yeux.

 

Lucie se baissa pour passer sous le cordon de sécurité que les policiers avait placé à quelques centaines de mettre de Fred, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra en voyant la scène se dérouler devant elle. Caïn était assit dans son fauteuil roulant en train de triturer son arme.

 

"Monsieur ?" La voix d'une petite fille, l'appelait.

 

Fred tourna la tête en direction de la voix. "Monsieur, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu es triste ? Tu as pleuré ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

 

Caïn la regarda sans répondre pendant un long moment, il avait les yeux rouges, la petite avait raison, il avait pleuré. Un des flic qui se trouvait là voulu appelé la gamine pour qu'elle vienne près de lui mais Lucie qui l'avait vu l'en empêcha.

 

Le policier qu'elle venait de stopper la regarda d'un drôle d'air. "Mais il a une arme."

 

"Je sais, je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais il ne lui fera rien."

 

"Comment vous pouvez en être certaine, il a une arme et il est en fauteuil roulant, ces gens là son imprévisible."

 

Le commentaire que venait de lui faire l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle l'a mit en colère.

 

"Ces gens là ? C'est qui ces gens là ? Les personnes en fauteuil voulant vous voulez dire." Demanda-t-elle son un ton sec.

 

"Ben oui, ils ne sont pas comme nous vous savez, cela ne tourne pas très rond dans leur tête, et puis qui voudrait vivre comme ça aussi… Ne rien pouvoir faire être toujours dépendant de quelqu'un. Je vais vous dire, moi personnellement, je crois que je ferais la même chose si j'étais à sa place."

 

"Comme vous le dites vous n'est pas à sa place" S'énerva le lieutenant.

 

"Mais faut pas vous énerver comme ça, lieutenant, c'est vrai non comment peut-on vivre comme ça ?" Lui dit-il la regardant presque comme si elle était folle.

 

"C'est quoi votre nom ?" Demanda Lucie sèchement.

 

"Kevin. Kevin Fournier." Lui répondit-il tout en ce demandant pourquoi le lieutenant voulait connaitre son nom.

 

"Je me demande comment on vous engagé vous avec de telles idées. Vous verriez mieux d'aller prendre quelques leçons de civilité et pour votre gouverne, l'homme assit là dans son fauteuil roulant n'est nul autre que le capitaine Caïn, un des fleurons de la S.R.P.J. de Marseille et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il en a plus que vous dans le cerveau."

 

L'homme en face d'elle la regarda avec des yeux de merlans fris "Cet homme là bas est le capitaine Caïn ?" Fit-il surprit par les dire de Lucie.

 

"Vous pensiez que c'était qui : un pauvre abrutit dont la vie de vaux rien parce qu'il est en fauteuil ?"

 

"Non non pas du tout !" Lui répondit Kevin sur ton d'excuse.

 

"C'est pourtant pas ce que vous disiez il y a cinq minutes. C'est à cause de gens comme vous que des gens comme lui en arrive-là. Vous ne chercher même pas à les connaitre. Vous juger sans savoir. Être en fauteuil roulant ne signifie que l'on a pas de vie ou que celle-ci s'arrête. On ne pas obligatoirement fin à ces jours parce que la vie n'est pas rose tous les jours et puis d'abord, la vie n'est facile pour personne alors si tout les personnes dont leur vie ne va pas comme elles veulent devaient y mettre fin on en aurait des cadavres sur les bras. Et laissez-vous dires que vous n'avez aucune excuse pour ce que vous avez dit."

 

"Je suis désolé, lieutenant."

 

"Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez dire que vous êtes désolez, c'est à lui. Apprenez à réfléchir avant de parler. L'idiotie ne sera jamais une excuse pour avoir telle ou telle façon de penser.

 

Kevin baissa les yeux réalisant que Lucie avait raison. Le capitaine Caïn, tout le monde le connaissait et rien n'avait changé depuis son accident, il était toujours considéré comme le meilleur. Son jugement avait était trop rapide. Juger sans savoir ni sans connaître les gens est une mauvaise habitude.

Kevin Fournier partie de ses milliers de personnes qu'il s'était jurer de ne pas imiter et voilà qu'il s'était laisser entrainer par ses collègues qui eux aussi s'était une opinion qui n'était pas vraiment forcément la leur mais qu'il adoptait pour faire comme les autres comme les enfants à l'école.

 

"Est-ce que je peux aider ?" Demanda l'homme avait réaliser sa stupidité.

 

"Oui. Essayer donc de nous débarrasser de tous ses vautours qui sont là à regarder que le pire arrive car ils sont en quête de sensations.

 

Il hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

 

Kevin se retourna et se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin à travers la foule de personnes qui s'étaient agglutiné autour du cordon de sécurité. Une fois à bonne distance. Fournier se mit à crier : "Circuler tout le monde, il n'y rien a voir !"

 

"Mais on fait rien de mal, on ne fait que regarder."

 

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais quelque chose me dit que vous demanderiez pas mieux qu'un drame arrive. Pour pouvoir ensuite…" Il observa la femme à qui il s'adressait pendant quelques instants. Il lui sablait la connaître de quelque part mais où ?

 

Puis brusquement, il la reconnu. Sonia Darlan. Une journaliste connue pour fourrer son nez partout et qui écrivait souvent des torchons sans prendre la peine de vérifier ses sources.

 

"Si j'étais vous, je ne crierais pas trop vite." Lui dit-elle, le sourire en coin. "Où voulez-vous que publie ce que vous pensez vraiment des gens en fauteuil roulant ?"

 

"Tournez vous, Mademoiselle Darlan." Lui fit-il.

 

Le sourire de la journaliste s'effaça instantanément. "Et pourquoi devrais je faire cela ?" lui demanda cette dernière sur un ton hautain.

 

"Chantage."

 

"Vous n'avez pas le droit c'est de l'abus de pourvoir !" S'insurgea la journaliste.

 

"Et vous vous n'avez pas le droit d'écrire des conneries et détruire la vie de gens sans savoir et c'est pourtant ce que vous faite. Maintenant tournez-vous !"

 

Sonia se mit à crier, indigner, et lorsque Kevin se retourna pour regarder Lucie, celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire de satisfaction.

 

Son sourire s'effaça néanmoins rapidement lorsque qu'elle se retourna et vit que son collège et ami avait toujours son arme posé sur ses genoux.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 

 

Au moins, j'en serais débarrassé pendant un petit moment de celle-là. Pensa le Lieutenant. Lucie tourna son attention à nouveau vers Fred et la petite fille qui lui parlait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi la fillette s'était approchée de Fred, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui.

 

D'un autre coté les enfants n'on pas souvent peur des adultes. Le comportement de l'enfant la troublait néanmoins. Normalement, leur première réaction lorsqu'ils voient une personne en fauteuil comme Fred, ils demandent pourquoi elle est en fauteuil ici cependant, cela ne semblait pas l'intriguer.

 

Les enfants sont bien plus intelligeant que les adultes parfois, réalisa la jeune femme.

 

"Moi c'est Madison et toi ?"

 

Fred sourit malgré lui. "Moi c'est Fred. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, mademoiselle."

 

"Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu fais."

 

"Non c'est vrai. Et bien Madison, je fais des bêtises."

 

"Quel genre de bêtises ? Pourquoi tu joues avec ça ? C'est dangereux tu sais, tu pourrais te faire mal."

 

"Oui mais puce, je sais, mais c'est ce que je voulais faire."

 

La fillette inclina la tête et le scruta des yeux. "Mais pourquoi tu veux te faire du mal ? Je comprends pas. C'est à cause que tu es fauteuil roulant ?"

 

"Oui." Lui répondit Caïn simplement.

 

"Y faut pas. Mon frère Xavier, lui aussi il est en fauteuil roulant. Il a eut un accident quand il s'entrainait pour participer à un concours de chevaux. Il est mal tombé et maintenant il ne sait plus marcher. Il en a voulu à la terre entière lui aussi. Et pourtant… on l'aimait toujours."

 

En écoutant, Madison Fred pensa que la petite fille était bien trop mature pour son âge mais c'est sans doute le cas de tous les enfants confronté a un handicap quel qu'il soit que ce soit le leur ou celui de leur frère ou sœur.

 

"Ton frère pensait qu'on ne l'aime plus ?" Demanda Fred, surprit.

 

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait. C'est plutôt qu'il pensait qu'il ne méritait plus qu'on l'aime parce qu'il a eut cette accident. Mais moi, je l'aime toujours autant Xavier et même plus. Je m'enfiche qu'il ne sait plus utiliser ses jambes. C'est toujours mon grand frère et ça, ça ne changera jamais."

 

Fred Caïn sourit à la petite et rangea son arme dans son holster. "Tu veux venir t'assoir sur mes genoux."

 

"Ouais ! C'est ce que je préfère faire aussi avec Xavier, m'asseoir sur ses genoux pendant que lui roule." Lui expliqua-t-elle toute excité à l'idée de pouvoir faire avec ce monsieur ce qu'elle qu'il aimait faire avec son frère.

 

Madison s'approcha de lui et se retourna, son dos était face à lui. Fred n'avait à présent plus qu'à la soulever pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

 

"Raconte moi, comment tu as fais pour convaincre ton frère alors ?"

 

"Au plus, il me repoussait, au plus, je lui disais que pour moi ça ne changeait rien, et je crois bien que je lui ais répété la même chose un million de fois." Lui dit-elle.

 

"Tant que ça ?"

 

"Ben oui, il est un peu bête mon frère parfois et tête de mule, mais tu sais quoi ?"

 

"Non quoi ?"

 

"Je suis plus tête de mule que lui !" Ria, Madison.

 

"Et dis-moi, il fait quoi, Xavier maintenant ?" Lui demanda Fred par curiosité.

 

"Toujours du cheval, sauf que, il a une selle spécial. Et il a écrit un livre sur ce qui lui est arrivé."

 

Tout en discutant avec Madison Caïn roulait en direction du cordon de sécurité qu'ils avaient mit en place. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lucie et celle si lui fit un sourire. Il ne le voyait pas, ne le pensait pas mais Fred se débrouillait bien avec les enfants et contrairement à se qu'il avait tendance à croire malgré ses erreurs avec son fils Ben Fred est un bon père. Lucie en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

"Et il va bien maintenant ?"

 

"Oui, Xavier est toujours tête de mule. Et il est fiancé."

 

Madison réalisa alors que Fred regardait quelqu'un. "Qui c'est la dame que tu regardes ?"

 

"Hein ?" Fit Caïn après un moment.

 

"Qui c'est la dame que tu regardes ?" Répéta la petite fille.

 

Frédéric décrocha son regarde de celui de son lieutenant favori pour regarder Madison. "C'est Lucie une amie et c'est aussi une de mes collègue."

 

Madison le regarda par-dessus son épaule pendant un moment comme pour le scruter, puis inclina la tête avant de sourire et lui dit à l'oreille. Tu es amoureux d'elle parce que tu a la même réaction que Xavier à lorsqu'il voit sa fiancée, Laura.

 

Cette gamine ferait un bon flic pensa Fred.

 

Il lui souffla à l'oreille, de rien dire.

 

Caïn arrêta son fauteuil lorsqu'il était tout près de Lucie, Madison se laissa glisser pour descendre des genoux de Fred. Elle se retourna et lui mit les bras autour de son cou. "Lucie est aussi amoureuse de toi, tu sais. Laura regarde Xavier de la même façon." Elle se redressa et lui fit un clin d'œil. Avant d'ajouté haut fort :

 

"Les gens ne voient juste ce qu'ils veulent voir. S'ils écoutaient leur cœur au lieu de leur tête, ils verraient les personnes comme elles sont. Ceux qui pensent que les gens que les gens avec un handicap visible ou non valent moins que les autres sont des idiots ! Ne l'oublie jamais."

 

Caïn ce dit une nouvelle fois après avoir entendu ce discours que cette fillette est plus mature que pas mal de ses connaissances.

 

Il fit pivoter quelques instants son fauteuil pour voir quelque chose qui avait attiré son regard et lorsqu'il le fit pivoté à nouveau Madison avait disparue.

 

"Madison ?" L'appela t-il en tournant son fauteuil dans toutes les directions. "Madison ?" "Son prénom raisonna dans le vide pour toute réponse, une légère brise.

 

Il regarda Lucie sans comprendre que qui venait de ce passer. Tous deux savaient cependant que la fillette où qu'elle soit ne courrait aucun danger.

 

"Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?" lui demanda Lucie sans préciser de quoi elle parlait.

 

"Je sais pas, franchement je sais pas. Je me sentais vraiment mal dans ma peau et mon mécanisme de défense semble ne plus être aussi efficace qu'avant."

 

"J'suis là moi."

 

"Ben oui, justement."

 

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça, que tu as voulu faire une telle chose à cause de moi ?" S'emporta Delambre.

 

"Non, Lucie, si j'ai voulu le faire, c'est à cause de moi. Mais tu voudrais pas aller boire un café ?"

 

"Ok." Répondit-elle simplement.

 

Le lieutenant Delambre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que son collègue voulait sous-entendre. _Ben oui, justement... qu'est ce que cela veut dire ça ? En plus avec quelqu'un comme Caïn cela pouvait signifier différentes choses. Parfois elle avait l'impression que chaque parole qui sortait de la bouche de cet homme avait un double sens. Attendons de voir ce qu'il a à me dire._

Une fois au café, ils attendirent que le serveur vienne leur servir leur commande. Ils burent tous deux une gorgée du café qu'ils avaient commandé et venaient de recevoir en se regardant.

 

Delambre n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait savoir ce qui était passé par la tête de Frédéric Caïn.

 

"Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de vous gifler ?"

 

"Peut-être le fait que vous êtes contente que je suis toujours là, non ?"

 

"Ça… ça reste à voir. Non mais, qu'est ce que c'est que ces façons de faire ? Et ce mot sur votre bureau ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait, exactement pour commencer, hein ?"

 

"J'ai fais du mal à beaucoup de personnes. Mon fils ne me parle plus. Gaëlle me dit qu'elle m'aime mais, elle ne supporte pas de me voir comme je suis maintenant. Je vous ai fait du mal à vous aussi, d'ailleurs la preuve en est qu'on se vous-voit à nouveau."

 

"Je ne vois toujours aucune raisons valable là dedans pour vouloir commettre l'irréparable, Fred. Tu crois que j'ai pas fais de bêtises, moi ? Plus que de raisons, j'étais pas comme qui dirait un ange tu le sais tu as lu mon dossier et moi j'ai lu le tien, quand à ton fils ne te parle plus pour le moment parce qu'il ne sait plus où il en est. Il se cherche, il n'est plus vraiment certain de savoir à qui il peut avoir confiance après Amandine, la manipulation du père de cette dernière, Zuiker était un monstre de la pire espèce. Quand à Gaëlle…" Lucie s'arrêta quelques instants pour pouvoir boire une gorgée de café.

 

Caïn se demandait ce que Delambre allait dire à propos de son ex-femme. Il pensait qu'elle pouvait avoir raison en ce qui consternait son fils c'est vrai que Ben avait était très perturbée par ce qui était arrivé à Amandine tout ça son parler du fait que c'est le père de cette dernière qui l'avait assassinée. Quel genre de père faut-il être pour arriver à faire une telle chose ?

 

Fred savait qu'il n'était vraiment le modèle du père idéal mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer son fils.

 

Il sentit le regard de Lucie sur lui et sorti de ses pensées. "Avant de commencer à m'engouler pour ce que je vais vous dire maintenant promettez-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

 

"Pas de problème."

 

"Je suis sérieuse capitaine, là."

 

"Mais moi aussi."

 

Lucie prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler. "Gaëlle, t'aime ça je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, mais elle n'est plus amoureuse de toi, Fred. D'après moi elle est amoureuse d'en souvenir rien de plus, sinon, elle ne serait pas repartie comme elle n'a fait après _l'affaire de l'inquisiteur._ Ces fouilles archéologique sont arrivées à point nommé et elle s'en est servit d'excuse pour partir ensuite elle a fait la même chose sauf que cette fois elle à emmenée Ben avec elle, c'était son excuse. Te voir en fauteuil lui rappelle ce que vous aviez tous les deux et que vous avez perdu. Elle sait que tu as perdu énormément aussi après l'accident dont tu es responsable ou non, tout dépends de la façon de voir les choses. Et que tu en penses même avec tes roulettes tu as toujours le droit d'être aimer ou apprécier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. S'il le faut, je te le répéterai un million de milliard de fois, tu m'entends ?"

 

"Oui mon capitaine," Répondit Caïn en souriant."

 

"Oui, t'es un emmerdeur et un fouteur de merde, il m'arrive encore de penser que tu es un clown en bicycle. Mais je ne pourrais plus m'imaginer la vie sans que tu en fasses partie. Alors si tu t'aviserais un jour de vouloir refaire ce genre de trucs, tue- moi, d'abord, parce que la vie sans toi, je peux pas, c'est clair ?" Termina le lieutenant, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion et les yeux brillant de larmes.

 

Fred ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de Lucie pendant il avait comprit depuis un certain temps déjà que ce qu'il partageait avec Delambre était spécial mais il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, un des effets néfaste que le fauteuil roulant à ses les gens qui sont assit dedans c'est qu'il leur arrive de douter d'eux.

 

"Et si t'as pas encore capté le message, je t'aime espèce d'enfoiré."

 

Fred éclata de rire à ces mots. Il débloqua ses freins et recoula afin de pouvoir contourner la table à laquelle ils étaient assis et stoppa à la hauteur de la chaise où était assise Lucie. Caïn se pensa légèrement en avant et plaça sa main droite derrière la nuque de Delambre et l'attira vers lui et lui murmura "C'est pas trop tôt."

 

Leurs baiser fut lent mais passionné. Et toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à applaudir.

 

Ils se mirent tous deux à rire lorsque qu'ils retrouvèrent leur souffle après un tel baiser.

 

"On fait quoi ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

 

"On se trouve un endroit plus intime qu'est ce que tu en dis ?"

 

"Ça marche !" Elle laissa l'argent pour payer leur consommation sur la table avant de sortir avec Fred du Café.

 

A suivre…

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 

 

"J'suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit sur Gaëlle, tout à l'heure." Lui dit soudain Lucie alors qu'ils étaient encore en rue.

 

Fred la regarda tout en continuant de rouler. "Ne le sois pas. Je sais que tu as raison c'était juste difficile pour moi de l'accepter c'est tout. Ne sois jamais désolée, tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui n'a jamais eut peur de me dire les choses en face. C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi." Lui sourit-il.

 

"J'espère que ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu aimes chez moi."

 

"Pour te dire la vérité, si."

 

"Ah il me semblait pourtant me souvenir que tu m'as dit un jour que j'avais un joli cul."

 

"Ah oui, ça c'est vrai, je le confirme. C'est bien que j'ai dit."

 

Lucie continua d'avancer en regardant droit devant-elle, elle ne remarqua donc pas que Fred c'était arrêté, il a regarda marcher "Je rétiaire mon affirmation tu as un très joli cul." Lui dit-il.

 

Le lieutenant Delambre tourna tête et baissa les yeux elle fit surprise de ne pas voir le capitaine rouler à coté d'elle. Elle regarda ensuite par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit.

 

"Combien de fois tu l'as déjà fait celle là pour me regarder marcher ?"

 

"Tu veux vraiment que je réponde ?"

 

"Huh huh. Sinon pourquoi je te pose la question ? "

 

"Tout le temps."

 

"Alors explique pourquoi toutes ces autres femme et pas moi ?"

 

"Elles n'étaient pas importants pour moi, toi si. Des relations d'une nuit pour la plupart…"

 

"Ah, je vois." Lui dit-elle, d'une voix redevenue sérieuse.

 

"J'sais pas."

 

A la réponse de Fred, Lucie fronça les sourcils le regardant s'approcher à nouveau d'elle.

 

"Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ce que te peux ressentir ou les raisons pour lesquelles tu agis comme tu le fais ? Je sais que tu te ne crois plus en la nature humaine et que l'on ne connait jamais vraiment les gens et que l'on est souvent déçu, mais il y a encore des gens bien. Tous les gens ne sont pas des criminels tu sais…"

 

"Je le sais ça, mais disons que j'ai plus eu l'habitude que l'on me poignarde dans le dos."

 

"Si je m'attache pas, je souffre pas. C'est bien ça ?"

 

"Oui, c'est à peu près ça l'idée, oui."

 

"Et ça marche ?"

 

"En toute honnêteté, pas vraiment non, car même si on ne s'attache pas, on souffre quand-même."

 

"Ça j'aurais pu te le dire avant, Fred. J'ai fais comment toi, tu t'rappelle ce que je t'ai dit avant qu'on aille voir Gaëlle, qui cachait Ben espérant ainsi le protéger."

 

Caïn ne répondit pas tout de suite, il eut besoin de quelques instants pour se remettre dans le contexte. Puis il lui dit : "Tu m'as dis que tu préférais to blinder pour ne pas être déçu. En fait on ne vaux pas mieux l'un que l'autre"

 

"C'est pour ça que ça marchera nous deux."

 

"Ça marche déjà nous deux." Sourit-il et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

 

"Ça à toujours marché nous deux. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas eu l'impression que c'était toi et moi contre le monde entier…"

 

"Tu m'as toujours épaulé et fait confiance, Lucie alors que d'autres…" Fred soupira.

 

"Ne pense plus à ça, c'est le passé et je ne suis pas les autres, je suis Lucie Delambre, tête mule et caractère de cochon, t'as d'jà oublié ?" Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

 

"Oui tête de mule c'est certain et casse-pieds aussi parfois."

 

"Je m'attendais presque à ce que tu me dises : tête de mule et casse roues."

 

"M'enfin, je peux pas fourrer mes roues dans toutes les expressions quand-même et ça ne sonne vraiment pas bien à l'oreille."

 

"Là t'as peut-être pas tort." Lui rétorqua Lucie.

 

"Il faudra que j'aille vérifier quelque chose à la S.R.P.J. ça t'ennui pas ?"

 

"Pas de problème."

 

De retour à la SRPJ Lucie suivit Fred dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle.

 

"Que voulais-tu vérifier ?"

"Tu as bien vu Madison, la petite fille qui m'a parler et que j'avais sur les genoux, n'est ce pas ?"

 

"Oui, bien évidemment que je l'ai vu, tu me l'as présenté."

 

"Pourtant elle a disparue comme par enchantement, le temps que je me retourne et elle n'était plus là."

 

"Je sais, Fred, j'étais là."

 

"Comment peut-elle avoir été là, un instant et disparaitre l'instant d'après ? Il n'y a aucune explication logique et pourtant, je sais qu'elle n'est pas en danger.

 

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne pense pas non plus que la gamine ne soit en danger seulement, je me demande où elle est à présent."

 

"Je me pose la même question mais je n'ai pas plus de réponse que toi sur ce coup là, je ne serai même par où commencer, elle ne m'a donné que son prénom et celui de son frère et le prénom de la petite amie de ce dernier."

 

Ils réfléchirent tous les deux en silence, se dirigeant d'un commun accord vers le bureau de Fred. Quasi par automatisme, Lucie ouvrit la porte, Caïn entra elle le suivit et referma la porte. Fred avait toujours l'image de Madison. La petite fille hantait également les pensés du lieutenant qui se tenait encore toujours debout à ses coté. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'il y avait un livre avec un petit mot déposé sur le bureau.

 

Après quelques instants, Lucie alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui faisait face au meuble de bureau, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit le livre et le mot. Elle prit le livre et tendit le mot à Frédéric.

 

"C'était là, quand on est entrée dans la pièce ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

 

"Je suppose que oui, mais je pourrais pas l'affirmer, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention."

 

Oui, je sais. C'est pas mon genre de t'écrire des mots ou de t'offrir des trucs mais j'ai vu ce livre, en passant devant une librairie l'autre jour et j'ai aimé la couverture. C'est un livre que j'ai lu, il y a pas mal de temps… juste après ton accident pour être exact, et comme ces temps ci je ne trouvais pas le moral malgré tes conneries habituelles, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait te faire du bien et te rappeler qu'il n'y a pas que ton nombril à regarder, Fred.

 

Personne ne peut changer ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mais ce qu'on peut faire c'est aller de l'avant avec toi et pour toi. J'espère que ce livre t'aidera à te souvenir que tu n'es pas le seul à qui une chose pareille est arrivée.

 

Ton ami qui ne te veut que du bien même si tu ne le mérite pas toujours,

 

Jacques

 

Pendant que Fred lisait le mot que lui avait écris Jacques Moretti, Lucie elle jetait un œil au livre. Celui-ci s'intitulait. "Ma vie sans elle." La couverture était magnifique, un homme en chaise roulante faisait face au couché du soleil, les yeux rivé sur l'océan.

 

Ce bouquin était écrit par un certain Xavier Cappelle. En lisant le nom de l'auteur Lucie fronça les sourcils. Elle retourna le livre afin de pouvoir lire le résumé comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il lui arrivait de flâner dans une librairie et parfois d'acheter un livre dont la couverture lui plaisait, elle lisait toujours le résumé à l'arrière. Mais elle ne le lit pas…

 

"Fred…"

 

Quelque chose dans la voix de Lucie lui fit immédiatement tourner son attention vers elle et lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son visage il ne pu se tenir de lui demander :

 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ça ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme."

 

Pour toute réponse, Lucie lui passa le livre. Et lorsque Fred vit la photo juste au dessus du résumé de l'histoire du livre son visage blêmit.

 

"Non, c'est pas possible, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai."

 

La photographie montrait un homme en fauteuil roulant. Caïn ne se posa même pas la question de savoir qui était cet homme. Il le savait. Son c'est genoux il y avait une petite fille… Madison.

 

Il se doutait du pourquoi Madison avait disparue aussi brutalement tout à l'heure mais il avait besoin d'en lire la confirmation.

 

Fred parcouru des yeux le résumé du livre qu'il tenait entre les mains et sa gorge se noua. Lucie l'observait sans mot dire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, ce n'était pas du genre de Fred d'être aussi… émotionnel. Mais la fillette l'avait visiblement touchée. Madison lui avait sauvé la vie.

 

Et maintenant, il lisait noir sur blanc que cette petite fille était morte. Une mort tragique reversé par un chauffard qui pensait être capable de boire et conduire en même temps.

 

"Et on se demande encore pourquoi je suis aussi cynique parfois." Dit-il a voix haute.

 

Lucie posa sa main sur l'épaule de Caïn.

 

"Elle n'est pas morte pour rien, Madison était apparemment ton ange gardien, elle t'a choisit toi, nous et j'en suis bien contente. Elle t'a sauvé la vie, sans elle, je ne pourrais plus te parler et puis, je ferais quoi sans toi moi, hein ? Je te l'ai dis et te le répète encore une fois, ma vie sans toi, je ne l'imagine pas ou plus comme tu veux. Je sais c'est guimauve ce que je te dis mais c'est la vérité Fred. Cette fillette est morte trop vite, je te l'accorde, un enfant de devrait pas mourir mais durant ça courte vie elle à aidé son frère a reprendre goût à la vie, elle a aidé ses parents, et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus elle aide encore les gens, ceux qu'elle ne connait pas en plus. Elle nous a aidés tous les deux. Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard dans cette vie."

 

"T'as sans doute raison."

 

"Madison t'es apparu, je crois pour te faire comprendre que tu as encore des choses à faire, sur cette bonne vieille terre, aussi pourrie soit elle parfois. Je t'aime, Fred. N'en doute jamais tu m'entends ? Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et cela ne changera pas."

 

Caïn tourna la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je ressens la même chose. J'ai beau essayer de l'ignorer, de penser que je ne mérite l'amour de personne, avec toi c'est pas possible. Tu as trouvé la faille de ma forteresse et je ne veux plus que tu partes."

 

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir." Lui sourit-elle.

 

"Je t'aime aussi, Lucie." Les yeux de Fred s'ouvrirent grands, il n'en revenait pas qu'il venait de dire les mots qu'il pensait être incapable de redire un jour à une femme, lui qui ne voulais plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Ben, c'est raté.

 

"Mais si tu dis à qui que ce soit que je suis capable de dire des trucs pareils, je te préviens Delambre, je nierai tout en bloc, c'est bien compris ?"

 

"Oui mon Capitaine ! Le matelot Delambre demande la permission d'embrasser le capitaine Caïn ?"

 

"Permission accordée !"

 

Lucie se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à perdre toutes notions de leurs alentours.

 

Jacques Moretti ouvrit la porte pour demander quelque chose à Fred mais resta interdit lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami et le lieutenant Delambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de fermer doucement la porte.

 

C'est pas trop tôt. Pensa-t-il.

 

Ce que Moretti ne vit pas c'est que Madison était dans la pièce, la petite avait un grand sourire. Elle avait accomplie sa mission.

 

Faire comprendre à cette tête de mule de Caïn qu'il fallait toujours quelque chose et que des personnes pouvaient l'aimer tel qu'il est et pour ce qu'il est.

 

Elle continuerait à veiller sur lui mais dans l'invisibilité à présent.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
